Harold Robertson
Alexander is an Irish - American who is an employee at Milwaukee Steamship Company. He is currenlty working three part time jobs. He is a Part - Time Coal stoker, Part - Time Assistant Engineer, and a Part - Time Cook. He served his country in both World War I, and World War II as a US Marine. He soon married a young woman named Elizabeth Smith, who was a German - American who lived in the town of Dunkirk, Wisconsin shortly after the War and had two sons, and one daughter. Jeremy O'Neil (1924 - First born son. Ended up fighting in World War II at age 18 in the 82nd Airborne. He was wounded in the Right Arm at the Battle of the Bulge In December of 1944. He later lost his Right Arm and was sent home.), Amos O'Neil (1928 - Second born son. Fought in the Korean War as a US Marine, came home without his Right Leg in 1952.), and Annabelle O'Neil (1931 - Only daughter. Served as a nurse in both the Korean and Vietnam War.) Origins Alexander was born in Winona, Minnesota September 15, 1897. He was born to an Irish Father and a Mother who was a US Citizen. Growing up, Alexander was shy and rarely talked to anyone in his school. Alexander always wanted to become a Soldier or a Sailor and see the world. His Grandfather was an Immigrant from Ireland who came to America in 1859 with his brother and his parents and settled down in Minnesota, who later enlisted into the 2nd US Cavalry Regiment in 1861 at the start of the American Civil War. His Grandfather's brother was a Corporal in the Texas Brigade (Hood's Texans). Alexander often enjoyed hearing his stories of his enlistment and angagements in battle. His grandfather lost his leg on the 2nd Day of battle at Gettysburg to an infected bayonet wound in his leg from a Confederate Soldier and survied the amputation. His brother was killed in action at Little Round Top by the bullet of a Union Soldier of the 20th Maine. Military Career World War I Harold enlisted in the 1st Marine Division at age 20 shortly after the US entered World War I. He was fresh, and eager to see some fighting action and to please some lovely women in uniform after his heroic return. Alexander didn't arrive in France untill May 1918. It was there that he first saw action at the Third Battle of Aisne May 27, 1918. It was there that he wasn't going let Ol' Fritz defeat him! He captured over 15 German Soldiers, saved 8 of his wounded comrades, and two German machinegun nests and was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions. He often wrote letters home to family and friends saying that he was alright and the conditions that he was fighting in. Alexander survived the war and stayed safe as well as warm and dry. He came home safely in November of 1918 after the war's end to Winona, Minnesota where he was greeted by everyone who had heard of his heroic actions in France and cheered for him, and called him a hero. World War II When he heard news of the attack on Pearl Harbor, Alexander was furious with the Japanese and reenlisted in the US Marines and in the 1st Marine Division, once again, were he was promoted to the rank of Gunnery Sergeant and commanded a platoon of over 60 men in the Pacific Theater. Alexander was wounded twice at the Guadalcanal, once in the Left Leg, and once in the Right Shoulder. He soon recovered a month later and recieved two Purple Hearts, and one Bronze Star and headed back to the frontlines. He later saw action at the Battle of Peleliu in November of 1944, where he killed over 180 Japanese Soldier's while holding his ground in a trench full of his wounded and dead comrades with only a M1 Garand and one working mortar. He didn't let the Japs have one inch of ground, he successfully held off the attack and was given yet another Medal of Honor and a Silver Star and was promoted to Sergeant Major. After the Allied Victory of World War II in September of 1945, Alexander came home to Winona where he was again, greeted by his fellow citizens of his hometown and seen as a hero. Milwaukee Steamship Company Alexander moved to Milwaukee, Wisconsin in 1922 shortly after World War I and was hired by the Milwaukee Steamship Company where he worked as a Part - Time Coal Stoker, Cook, and Assistant Engineer. He enjoyed working aboard the Edison L. Lavan for many years. He was an employee from 1922 - 1941, then 1945 - 1982 where he made a good living. Later Life Alexander Retired from the Milwaukee Steamship Company in June of 1982 to spend time with family and grandchildren. He spent most of his time with his Grandchildren, both of his grandsons served in the US Armforces, one was a Marine, and the other was in the Army. They both served in the Korean War, then later in Vietnam. While his grandsons were off fighting in war, he always had his favorite grandaughter to look after. Alexander died at exactly age 100 July 1, 1997 from natural causes in his sleep. He never got to see his Great Grandchildren or his Great, great Grandchildren, but would been glad to see them, even if they served in the military.